Ash's ultimate date
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash takes his four girls on a date and having a great time in hoenn now their love is evolving to the next leve!l AshXDawnXKariXSoraXMay


**Ash's ultimate date**

 **Chapter 1**

 **hoenn romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Digimon and I made this story you can like shows Ash with four girls that become his lucky girls since the day they met they are having a date with him including pikachu with buneary, glaceon and gatomon including biyomon to be alarm that there will be lemon scenes of pikachu with them as promise to this guest sure wish I know the name so enjoy the story because it's AshXDawnXKariXSoraXMay, lemon**

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around at od as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At Viradian forest was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a red cap with a white logo, blue sweat-tee with white line , black shirt, black pants, sneakers and he's with a Cute little creature with a thundershape tail. they're known as Ash Ketchum the Kalos pokemon league champion then Aloha and his Pokémon pikachu are on their way home to pallet town after his success of winning the Kalos pokemon league. He was also a hero for saving Kalos from Lysandre and team flare now he succeed of Aloha he's home in Kanto in his room thinking what to do

"I feel bored there's nothing to do if I do had a simple idea but what." As Ash was on his bed puzzling more as an album dropped on him "hey my album." Ash had a look shows a picture of him with four girls he knew one was a Bluenette wears a mini dress, consisting of a black V-neck top with a white undershirt with a short pink skirt and a red scarf. On her head, she wears a white beanie with a pink Poké-Ball print on it. She also wears gold hair clips that hold up her hair in front. She wears a bracelet on her right wrist and a Pokétch on her left. On her feet, she wears pink knee-high boots with black over-knee socks underneath. She also has a small yellow backpack with all her personal belongings. with the exception of her scarf and bag, second was a cute burnette has bangs to the left with a red hairclip. She wears a sleeveless white and pink turtlenecked shirt, pink fingerless opera gloves with an oval cut from the top of the palms, yellow shorts with a brown belt, white stockings, and pink and gray boots with black soles. She carries a digital camera hanging from a yellow cord from her neck

Third was a redhead girl, much taller than she was four years before. Her hair is now at shoulder-length and fans out at the back, with a tuft of hair in the front, which is usually left sticking outside of her headgear and covers her forehead. She wears a yellow sleeveless turtlenecked shirt with a white collar and a white triangle on it and white ruff on the bottom. She also wears red gloves, blue jeans, a pink belt with black buckle, a pink pouch, and a gold button, where she keeps her Digivice, dark gray sneakers with red highlights and red lightning bolts on the soles, and a blue beanie with a cyan brim and cyan straps

then the last was a slim girl of average height. She has long brown hair she wears a a sleeveless orange tunic with a black collar, white gloves with black fingertips, and white pockets and stripes over black cycle shorts. She also has a mint green fanny pack, a green and white kerchief, the same black ankle socks and orange, white and black shoes. Ash looks at the picture then shows a smile as he knew them

"Dawn, Kari, Sora and May I never forget them" just then Ash had thought of the greatest idea ever "That's right I promise all four of them a date...I know where to take them!" As Ash picks up his pokèphone and got his notebook he had see Dawn's phone number as he dials it has been a hour ash was happy

"Pikachu I'm going on a date with four girls" ash tells him

"Pika pi" pikachu said surprised of Ash going on a date with four girls he met "care to come with me" he asked as pikachu shook his head denying his offer as Ash had tease him "what will buneary, glaceon, gatomon and biyomon think if you won't come." As pikachu heard the four are showing up he leaps on to his shoulder and accepts it "OK goldenrod city here we come as Ash moves out of the door see his mom " going again Ash!" Said Delia as Ash nodded while running "yes I'm going on a date!" As he left Delia was impress that Ash is going on a date "Ash is Browning up it seems he ask both girls." She said

(Goldenrod Hoenn)

Ash had made it to hoenn with pikachu "goldenrod city still the same when I came" Ash remembers his time of hoenn looking at the city just then Ash felt a hand as he turns around it was Dawn who surprised him with a kiss "miss me Ashy." Dawn said to him as Ash smiled seeing his girl again "seeing that beautiful face again yes" Ash said that made her blush then he notice a snapshot noise and looked it was kari took a picture

"Even seeing your childhood crush my hero" kari kissed him and they been together since they were small kids "I'm happy to see you again my Angel" ash returns the kiss to her then a other voice was heard

"Just like my crest shows love" Ash turns around and saw it was sora

"Sora great to we you again." As sora walks to him and kiss him as Ash held her "Ash forget me" Ash turns around and see may who held him on a back kiss him "how can I forget you may you are my fourth girl" that made May blush just then they heard pikachu been tackled by four familiar faces he knew "they are happy to see him again." Kari said giggling from the reunion of them "we miss you my warrior" gatomon still calls Pikachu her warrior then sora looks at him "Ash there's a new clothing store was build and we want to go there can we" sora asked him about going to the clothing store as Ash agreed with the idea

"I can say sure why not" as the four start walking straight to the new clothing store just as they got there they start shopping new clothes even they help Ash get new clothes "I don't know why I need new clothes girls." Ash asked as dawn gives him a wink "we were thinking of getting you new style" dawn said to him as they are heading to the fitting room Dawn shows Ash her new fashion wearing a black shirt with a pink vest and shorts

"Do I look great Ash." Dawn asked as Ash was struck by her new look "you are fantastic" Ash said then May shows up in her new style similar to her clothes but white "like the new me Ash." May asked as he nodded

"Makes you the best girl ever!" Said Ash as Sora appears wearing a red turtleneck shirt similar to Ash's hat and new jeans has a crest of love on her left legging

"Like it" sora asked as Ash give a thumbs up "that match your style Sora" Ash replied as the three went back in and change back to their clothes "where's kari I was hoping she..." As Ash felt a touch as he look saw Kari's outfit she is wearing a pink scarf, white shirt and a blue jacket but wears black pants "am I looking great Ash!" She said as Ash was like looking at the new kari "you are outstanding kari and I enjoy your original look" as she blush now Ash shows them his choice of clothes he wears a sleeveless shirt, green vest, glasses and jeans dawn pick "Ash you look great" said Dawn then he wears a red and white hat with a green jewel, red and white sweater, jeans may pick out

"Do this look great" said ash as may likes it "yes it suits you Ash" she said then he wears a tee shirt with a pokeball logo, shorts with flames and sneakers sora picked "am I look good or not Sora." Ash asked as Sora winks at him "you look great for summer." Sora said then he wears a new outfit kari picked for him in the future line of pokemon trainer generation it was A black sleeveless vest with yellow zipper, yellow-bluish white stripes, and stylized "L" symbol; a white shirt with two blue stripes on their end of the sleeves, a pair of black fingerless gloves with blue color on the wrists; a red hat with white Pokeball symbol and white visor; blue jeans; and red sneakers.

"You are more handsome in that Ash" she takes his picture it was a hour Ash was back on his clothes and was out of the changing room for men to go see if the girls are done he and pikach u arrived notice dawn, may and Sora had left "kari must be still in there." He wondered as he heard her voice "Ash I left my hairclip on the chair mind you bring it." Said Kari as Ash was heading there but notice her hairclip wasn't there

"Kari I don't see it?" He said as he felt her hand dragged him into a changing room "kari why did you..." He sees Kari shows off her new pink underwear "like my new underwear Ash." Kari said as Ash stares at her that excites him "wow Kari you are so perfect in that." Ash said to her as kari walks closer to him

"Ash I had been wanting to do this a long time till we reach the perfect moment" as she felt Ash held her waist

"Kari I was thinking the same thing" as they looked at each other's eyes they start kissing making out Ash was kissing her neck made kari enjoying it "oh Ash you're good" kari said amazed never knew Ash was good then she feel her butt was squeezed by his hand that made Kari lowers down undid his pants and boxers leaving his boner exposed "this is my first time doing this" as she was stroking his manhood made him hiss then starts bopping it made him moan "oh Kari yes" Ash was surprised as well he never knew kari was so good of it as she continues bopping Ash starts stroking her cute hair as he's reaching limit

"Kari I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth Kari swallows it and loves the taste she takes up and kiss him more then Ash reaches her back unclasp her new bra let's it drop showing her perfect breasts to him as Ash looks at her "wow you are a angel kari" Ash admits it then Kari had undid her panties herself leaving her naked "will I remove your clothing" kari ask as Ash nodded as she takes off his hat and his sweatee and shirt also gloves leaving him naked as they kiss Ash held her breasts starts massaging them

"Oooooh Ash yes." She loves it so much then he starts sucking the right breast kari was moaning enjoying it made Ash go faster as he's drinking her milk "keep going Ash" then he starts sucking the left breast made her stroking his hair when he was done he starts licking her sacred spot

"ooh Aaassh yes."

Ash keeps going making her moan good thing she keeps it down or someone will hear as she reach her limit and the floods were released over Ash then he's on top of her

"Ready kari" Ash said to her as kari smiled "yes just pound me hard Ash" kari told him as the two kiss Ash starts thrusting her made her moan and gasp loving it "oh oh Ash yes yes keep going Ash!" She said Ash never stops just keeps going while they're still making out Ash is reaching limit "Kari I'm gonna cum!" Ash said while still thrusting "me too let's do it together Ash" as they did while the two are resting Pikachu heard the whole thing "Ash you sly one." Pikachu said then he felt claw gauntlet on his tail and dragged him to the other changing room he saw it was gatomon "true pikachu but it doesn't mean we get all the action." She said as she kiss him

Pikachu returns the kiss as they too are making out like their master pikachu starts kissing her neck like Ash did with kari made her purr then pikachu hiss because gatomon lowers down and starts bopping just like kari did to Ash pikachu enjoys it gatomon goes more faster making him reach his limit soon as she was going at it about the hour made pikachu released his seed on her and swallows it then pikachu turns her around ready for the main event

"Ready gatomon" he said as gatomon smirk "I was born ready pikachu." As they kiss pikachu starts pounding her made gatomon enjoying it "now I know how kari felt whenher and Ash did it I had to admit pikachu is good" gatomon enjoys it how good pikachu was they been going at it faster moaning just till they reach their limit

"Gatomon I'm gonna cum!" Said pikachu still thrusting

"Me too pikachu fill me please!" As pikachu fills her up the two are exhausted their tails held each other with smiles on their faces ash and kari got dressed and they're out of the changing room as kari kiss him "Ash this is amazing I never had a date like that" she said to him as Ash agreed "I know and you are more cute in that new underwear." Ash said as kari blush they notice pikachu and gatomon exhausted they knew they did "well it's about time." She said they pick them up and met the three at the table having lunch good thing Ash is paying "you four nee d any drinks." Ash said as the nodded "yes Ash we do!" Said Sora as Ash went away to get some drinks Dawn notice Kari was cheery and happy

"Kari you are more cheery then ever." Said Dawn as Kari spoke "oh I was happy because Ash was great me and him actually do it!" She said it to them "wait you mean you and him made love for real." Said May as Kari nodded "yes and he was great I never met someone that good of love and I realise he is the one." Kari said as the girls are surprised and they too want to go at it with Ash as he returns with the drums they are done with their lunch

"You girls like to go to the beach!" Ash said as they nodded "YES WE LOVE THE BEACH!" They shouted as they are all leaving the mall and head to the beach Ash is on his new swim trunks with lighting on then when Dawn, Kari, May and Sora appeared in their new swimsuits showing as Ash was struck by them

"You four are great!" He said as they blush

"Ash you're making us blush." Said Sora as they are having a great time as Ash was surfing the girls were impressed by his techniques as Kari was taking pictures when he's done Ash plays volleyball with Sora of course she score 33 and won Ash then has some time with Dawn swimming in the beach kari join in as she ambush him they went scuba diving see more water Pokémon they never see before by then they lay at the sun staring at the beach "Ash mind you come over here" as he heard may calling him he stands up and heads to her spot as May in her red swimsuit was lying on the sun "Hey May what do you need" ash asked as May stands up walks towards him

"Since we are alone I want us to have this moment since I heard from Kari how great you are." May said as she kissed him as Ash held her waist then they start making out Ash pinch her butt made her moan "Ash let me get prepared." As May was unclasping her bra showing her breasts Ash has a look at her "You are stunning may" as Ash starts massaging them made may gasp "Oh Ash yes!" She said as Ash starts sucking them as may was stroking his hair

"Keep going Ash" as he was done Ash undid her panties leaving may completely naked as he was licking her sacred spot "yes Ash keep going!" May shout as Ash continues licking her made her enjoying it as may was reaching limit

"Ash here it comes!" As the floods were released over Ash May smiled at him

"Now it's my turn Ash." As she was kissing his chest lowers down and takes off his trunks showing his manhood she starts stroking made him hiss then she starts bopping made Ash moan "oh, May!" Ash moaned as may continued faster made him stroke her beautiful luscious hair makes her going two times fast as he's reaching limit "May I'm gonna..." As he fires his seed in her mouth May swallows it then they make out more Ash is now on top of her "ready May" ash said as May kiss him "do it Ash" as they start kissing and Ash starts thrusting her made her moan and gasp loving it more "Oh oh Ash Ash yes yes keep going." May said as Ash keeps going faster as may was kissing him it has been a hour they are reaching limit

"May I'm gonna cum!" Ash said still thrusting "me too Ash fill me" as Ash fills her up they were exhausted may was resting on his chest "Oh Ash this is amazing!" May said to him "yeah and for a coordinator you're good may." Ash said as may kissed him "Kari is right you are great." As may was asleep Ash watches the beach for the bet as for pikachu he was with glaceon enjoying the sun then those two start kissing then he starts mating with her about a hour

They were done at the beach Dawn, Kari and May return to a hotel they check in except for Ash and Sora he took her to a cafe and have a smoothie together Sora is having a great time with him since they first met from her dimensional timeline "having a great time Sora" Ash asked her as Sora nodded "Yes I do Ash it's been a fourth date we had" said Sora as they notice a karaoke machine was set up as Sora walks up and wanted to sing as Ash watches her the begins

"I will always be with you. Makes no difference where your road takes you to. Even if we're apart, now we're joined at the heart. Though our moment may be gone you and i will still live on." As sora notice ash was gone

"Ash?" Then heard a other voice behind her

"I will always be with you. I'll be by your side whatever you do. Other memories may fade, but the ones that we made are eternal as a star. Now I'm part of who you are." Then the two sing together "And I'll be there with you in the sound of your laughter. I'll be in the tears you cry, 'cause the way you and I have touched one another doesn't end with goodbye. I will always be with you, like a guardian angel, constant and true. When you're lost in the night and you can't see the light my love will see you through. I will always be there. You have me there. I will always be with you." As they were done the crowd clap as they are out Sora takes Ash to the restroom

"Sora" ash asked as she kissed him "Ash I wanted to do this since Kari and May had their time with you." Sora said as Ash starts kissing her those two make out as Sora wrapped her hand around his neck and legs around his waist Ash starts lifting her shirt up showing her bra sora takes his sweatee and shirt off showing him shirtless led them kissing they start kicking off their shoes and pants leaving them in their underwear

"You're so beautiful sora" Ash said as Sora kisses him more letting Ash kiss her beautiful luscious neck made her moan with luck Sora unclasping her bra showing her grown breasts to Ash as her face was red

"This look embarrassing" sora said

"No sora it's great" Ash held sora at first starts kissing and groping her breasts and massages them made sora gasp as Ash continues doing it "oh Ash yes I miss you so much" said sora as Ash starts sucking her breasts as she gasp enjoying it "oh Ash their yours" said sora as Ash continues faster more as he was finish Sora undid her panties showing her womanhood as Ash starts kissing her then starts licking her sacred spot "Mmmmm keep going Ash" sora wants him to keep going as he was licking faster sora feels herself getting wet from this as she is reaching limit "Ash!" As the floods were released over Ash and herself

"You were enjoyed it Sora" said Ash as sora looks at him "oh I'll show you my action because it's my turn." As Sora lowers down undid his boxers leaving his manhood sora starts stroking his manhood made him hiss then she starts bopping made Ash moan "She's no kidding she's good." Ash said as Sora continues faster of bopping him Ash stroke her red hair makes her goes faster as Ash was reaching his limit

"Sora here it comes" as he fires his seed in her mouth sora swallows it she stands up and starts kissing again Ash pinch her butt made sora moan then Ash turns her around then he starts pounding her made her shout

"Oh Ash yes pound me harder!" She screamed as he went to town on her butt.

"Your so tight! I love it!" He cried out in pleasure. He thrusted deeper and faster into her. She moaned and gripped the sheets tightly and drooled with her tongue hanging out. Ash kept going till Sora was enjoying it made Ash reach limit "Sora I'm gonna..." As Sora knew what he mean "in me Ash!" As her butt was filled then Sora stands up and pushes Ash to the floor "Ash I'm gonna Ride you" as he stroke his member and inserts it to her womanhood as Ash smiled to the digidestined of love "I miss you already" as they two kiss and she starts bouncing as Ash was moaning"oh Sora yes" ash enjoys it as sora continues bouncing faster and faster as he held her butt made her go faster as he was reaching limit then sora was filled up they rested together

"Ash I like this better" said Sora as Ash kissed her "you are more beautiful in that nice body Sora." Said Ash as Sora smiled as she stands up starts getting dressed then Ash held her "Ash" she giggled at the other side pikachu was with biyomon "Pikachu I wanted to do this a long time" as they start kissing since biyomon heard that gatomon and May's pokemon glaceon mate with him she gets a shot as she was bopping pikachu enjoys it

As biyomon continues bopping made him moan and loving it as he reaches limit and fires his seed in her biyomon swallows then then two continue more as pikachu starts pounding her made biyomon feel him as he continues it's been a hour they were exhausted Ash and Sora carried them back sora and may were sleeping Ash was now showering since

"This date turn out great!" He said as he heard voices

"And you in for a surprise." As Ash saw it was Dawn and Kari in the shower but Ash was struck because those two are completely naked "Dawn, Kari what are you two doing here" Ash asked as the two walked in "I thought we spend time together with you in the shower." Said Dawn kissed him "but you have two of us to join you in the shower." Said Kari as Ash smiled seeing two beautiful girls with him in the shower as the three start making out Ash starts squeezing Dawn's butt as she moan "Ash you are great." Said Dawn as Ash smiled "Kari said the same thing" as Ash was groping her breasts and starts massaging them

"Oh Ash yes" then he starts sucking them made her gasp loving it then Kari lowers down and starts bopping made Ash keep going faster and kari bops faster made it interesting as Ash was done and reaching limit "kari..." As he fires his seed in her mouth Kari swallows it and loves the taste once more then dawn switch spots as she sandwich his rod on her breasts and starts stroking Ash hiss then starts groping Kari's breasts massaging them

"Oh Ash" kari said as she still loves his touch then he starts sucking once more as Kari gasp starts stroking his hair then Dawn was stroking fasting as soon Ash was done his seed covered Dawn's breasts and face as she swallows then those three are done Dawn push him to the bed as Ash held Kari then starts being on top of her "Ready my Angel!" Ash said to her

"I'm always ready Ash" said Kari as they starts kissing and Ash starts thrusting her made Kari moan

"Oh oh oh Ash ash!" Kari shout as Ash continues faster more as he continues thrusting her made kari wrapped her arms and legs around him made it more better as Ash is reaching limit "Kari I'm gonna cum" said Ash still thrusting "me too let's do it together" as he fills her up Kari had rested now Ash looks at Dawn as they make out and Dawn lower down starts bopping his manhood "Oh yes Dawn!" Ash said letting Dawn go faster as he was stroking her long blue luscious hair made her go faster "Dawn I'm gonna..." As he fires his seed in her mouth Dawn swallow it then she pushes him to the bed

"I'm going to ride you Ash" as Dawn is on top insert his manhood inside her ash smiled "show me what you got." As they begin to kiss then she starts bouncing as her breasts are bouncing too made Ash moan "oh Dawn!" Ash said as she continues bouncing Ash held her breasts made her go faster as they been continuing hours as Ash is reaching limit so was Dawn "I'm Cummings" as Ash fires his seed and dawn release her floods Ash rested with Dawn and Kari

"Ash this is amazing." Said Dawn smiling at him "and you two including may and sora are great" Ash admired as they kiss him made hearts showing on his eyes and pink straight they are ready to sleep Kari sees Pikachu and buneary sleeping but connected then when they are going to sleep

"Bested date ever" as they are asleep

 **now that was it of chapter 1 now that hope you enjoy it I made a next one of the story great and Ash gives his girls a date then they go a it and I will get Ash's epic journey on soon also an AshXDawnXKari lemon story if interested even Ashxsakura they are perfect together and sorry for not adding Mimi things get rushing these days so now hope you enjoy this story so see ya and so soon enjoy**


End file.
